


Vogelfrei

by Khana



Category: Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Plot What Plot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-04
Updated: 2008-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khana/pseuds/Khana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Ich hab Titten", sagte Vaan, "Und du hast 'nen Schwanz. Hab ich gemerkt. Und jetzt?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Vogelfrei

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben bei ficathon_de im Gen vs Kink Battle.

Es war eine der vielen Blumen, die Penelo ständig anschleppte. Musste so sein. Was sonst auf der Galbana könnte so was bewirken?  
Okay, vielleicht die komische Viera-Statue, von der niemand so recht zu wissen schien, wo sie eigentlich hergekommen war, aber warum sollte eine komische Statue Vaan in ein Mädchen und Penelo in einen Jungen verwandeln?  
Gut, warum sollte eine Blume das tun?

Na, egal. Drin saßen sie jetzt jedenfalls, in der Scheiße.

Vaan zog seine Weste noch etwas weiter über seine nagelneuen Möpse, aber das bisschen Stoff wollte einfach nicht da bleiben, wo er es brauchte, und er musste die Weste festhalten, damit Penelo ihn nicht so begaffen konnte. Nicht, dass das in irgendeiner Weise half – sie starrte trotzdem, konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören und merke nicht mal, wie ihr ihre schicke rote Hose von den jetzt jungenhaft schmalen Hüften rutschte.

"Ähm", sagte Vaan, "Penelo, deine..."

Er deutete, musste dazu natürlich die Weste loslassen, die prompt von seiner Titte rutschte und alles, was zu entblößen war, entblößte.

Penelo fasste abwesend an ihre Hüfte, merkte wohl, dass ihre Hose nicht mehr da war, wo sie sein sollte, konnte aber den Blick nicht von Vaan wenden.

"Du hast... Du..."  
"Ich hab Titten", sagte Vaan, "Und du hast 'nen Schwanz. Hab ich gemerkt. Und jetzt?"

Penelo murmelte irgendwas und bückte sich jetzt doch, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt.   
"Was?", fragte Vaan.

"Vögeln", sagte Penelo. Ihr Blick wich nicht von Vaans Titten, während sie nach ihrer Hose angelte.

Hm, dachte Vaan. gar keine schlechte Idee. Warum eigentlich nicht? Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal. Es war zwar nicht so, dass sie ein Liebespaar waren, dazu war Penelo eine zu gute Freundin, aber wenn sie gar nichts zu tun hatten, hoch über den Wolken, konnte man sich ja schon ganz nett miteinander beschäftigen. Und Spaß machte es auch noch.

Vögeln...

Das klang gut, sehr sogar – mal ausprobieren, wie es eigentlich war, es besorgt zu bekommen. Spannend!

Vaan ließ seine Weste los – wenn sie vögeln würden, konnte Penelo ruhig so viel Titten sehen, wie sie wollte – und machte die paar Schritte auf sie zu. Er musterte ihr Gesicht für einen Moment. Ein bisschen kantiger, aber immer noch seine Penelo, mit zwei vorwitzig abstehenden Zöpfen und den strahlend blauen Augen, die ihn neugierig musterten.

Vaan lächelte, und griff nach Penelos Händen, sodass sie ihre Hose wieder loslassen musste.  
Das winzige Lendentuch, dass sie darunter trug, fiel gleich mit zu Boden, und Vaan musste schon schlucken, als da unter Penelos weiter, roter Mädchenhose ein waschechter Schwanz zum Vorschein kam.  
Zu ahnen, dass das Ding da war, und seine beste Freundin als nackten Jungen vor sich stehen zu haben, waren schon zwei verdammt verschiedene Sachen.

Penelo sah an sich selbst hinunter.  
Schockiert sah sie aus, als hätte sie bis jetzt noch gar nicht ganz begriffen, dass sie jetzt ein Junge war. Sie ließ Vaans Hand los und tippte vorsichtig mit dem Finger gegen ihren Schwanz.

"Hey", sagte Vaan, und sie sah ihn mit großen blauen Augen an.  
"Hey", sagte er noch mal, "alles okay", und nahm sie in den Arm.  
"Es ist nur..."   
"Komisch", sagte Vaan, dessen Möpse sich an Penelos flacher Brust plattdrückten, und irgendwie fühlte sich das gar nicht schlecht an. "Ich weiß."

"Wollen wir wirklich...?", fragte Penelo, und als Vaan nickte, fing sie an, seinen Hals zu lecken.

"Ey", sagte Vaan.  
"Was?"  
"'n Hals hab ich immer. Leck lieber an meinen Titten."

Penelo kicherte in seinen Hals, tat dann aber, was er wollte, und senkte den Kopf, um Vaans Nippel mit der Zunge zu umkreisen. Den anderen Nippel kitzelte sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen.

"Wow", machte Vaan, "Geil."

Er legte seinerseits seine Hand auf ihren nackten Bauch und ließ sie langsam nach unten wandern. Wenn Penelo was störte, würde sie sich schon melden.  
Sie meldete sich nicht, und so kam er ungehindert bei ihrem Schwanz an, der zuckte und sich begeistert aufrichtete, als Vaan ihn anfasste.

"Huh", sagte Penelo an Vaans Nippel vorbei, "das geht schnell," und dann biss sie ihn fast, weil er anfing, ihren Schwanz zu reiben.

Vaan griff ihr mit der anderen Hand in die Haare und zog ihren Kopf von seinen Nippeln weg. "Erst du, dann ich", sagte er, und Penelo nickte, schloss die Augen und stöhnte leise.

"Gut?", fragte Vaan, und ließ seinen Daumen über die Spitze ihres Schwanzes kreisen.  
"Ngh", machte Penelo. "Ja."  
"Gut", sagte Vaan, und drückte mit der anderen Hand ihre Eier ein wenig zusammen.

Penelo kam mit einem Schrei.

"Heh", sagte Vaan, "und jetzt ich", und zog sich die Hose herunter.

Es war schon seltsam, zu sehen, dass da, wo normalerweise sein Schwanz war, jetzt plötzlich nur noch krauses dunkles Haar und eine Falte zu sehen waren, aber... er kam damit klar. Er war schließlich ein Mann.

"Hm", sagte Penelo. "Ich wollte schon immer mal..."

Und dann ging sie vor ihm auf die Knie, schob seine Beine auseinander und leckte an seiner Fotze.

Sie rümpfte die Nase.  
"Haare", sagte sie. "Bäh."  
Sie griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn nach unten.  
"Setz dich hin. Beine breit."

Und wer war Vaan, ihr nicht zu gehorchen, wenn sie ihm einen blasen wollte? Wobei, hieß das überhaupt blasen, wen er keinen Schwanz hatte? Müsste er dann lecken sagen?

Egal, denn da war Penelos Zunge an seinen was auch immer das für Dinger waren und whoa, whoa, "geil", stöhnte er, "Penelo, hör nicht auf, hör nicht auf, ah!"

Sie tauchte grinsend zwischen seinen Beinen auf und leckte sich über die Lippen.  
"Bäh", sagte sie dann, "schmeckt auch nicht besser als dein Sperma."

Vaan lachte, zog Penelo auf sich herunter und hielt sie fest.  
"Und jetzt?", fragte er.

"Hm." Sie wuschelte mit ihren Fingern durch seine Haare. "Was meinst du, wie lange haben wir noch?"


End file.
